


A Request

by SoullessSerenity



Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [15]
Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, Ficlet, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: Rom didn't know what Cyan could possibly have to talk about with him that she couldn't possibly tell someone else, but he still chose to listen to her.(Prompt #48: “I’m not bothering you, am I?")
Relationships: Cyan & Rom (Show by Rock!!), Cyan/Crow (Show by Rock!!)
Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995523
Kudos: 4





	A Request

**Author's Note:**

> This was born out of my simple thought of "I want Cyan and Rom to interact more" so just have this, I guess. Crow doesn't show up at all but the Cyan x Crow is still very relevant.

Rom wouldn't say him and Cyan were necessarily close. They got along, sure, but he thought they were much closer to "coworkers" rather than "friends". The only member of ShinganCrimzonz that she seemed to be actually friends with was Crow.

So it was no wonder that he had been surprised when she messaged him asking to talk to him, alone, at Angelica's bar. What could she possibly want to talk about with him that she couldn't just talk about with her own bandmates? Or maybe even Crow?

He still showed up at the time she had requested, though. It was at night, not even Angelica herself was there. He took a seat at one of the tables and waited.

Cyan showed up just a few minutes afterwards, quietly rushing to take the seat in front of him.

"Sorry, did I make you wait for too long?" She asked shyly.

"Don't worry about it." He replied. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well…" She looked away from him for a while, blushing. "It's… About Crow, actually."

Rom sighed. "What did he do? Is he bothering you?"

"N-no! That's not it! I… I like him. I like him a lot, actually." Her blush deepened, and he actually understood what she wanted.

"Oh. I see." He couldn't help but laugh quietly for a moment, but then noticed how she was still trying to hide how red her cheeks were. "Hey, you don't need to be embarrassed. Having crushes is normal."

"I know…" She mumbled. "But… I don't know how to 'make a move'. I'm…" She paused. “I’m not bothering you, am I? I know this is kinda dumb…"

"It's not dumb! I don't mind giving you a hand." He smiled at her. "But… Why are you asking  _ me _ for help?"

Cyan finally managed to look at him again, and she smiled. "You two just seem pretty close, y'know. I also think you're trustworthy. You seem pretty good at keeping secrets."

Hearing that actually made him feel glad she had chosen  _ him _ to talk to. Yaiba and Aion would run their mouths way too easily.

"We have a deal then." He then yawned. "But I'd say we should go to sleep before someone shows up and asks what's going on."

"S-sure!" She stood up, and then bowed to him. "Thank you so much for listening to me."

"You don't have to be so formal."

"S-sorry. Goodnight." She waved at him with a smile as she started leaving.

"Goodnight." He waved back at her as he got off his seat.

He made sure to turn off the lights as he left as well. Once he was sure she was far away enough, he chuckled. It had been quite a while since the last time he had dealt with love, either because of himself or because of others.

He doubted Cyan had much to worry about, though. Rom had seen the way Crow looked at her. This relationship would probably be entertaining to see.


End file.
